Moroboshi Kirari
Moroboshi Kirari is a character belonging to the THE iDOLM@STER franchise. She is the tallest female character in the franchise (before, she was the highest absolutely). General info Kirari is an Idol and of great category of the Passion. She became one of the most popular Cinderella Girls immediately for her contagious energy and comical quirks. She delights in spreading her own madness in ordinary life, or as she calls it, "Kirarin Power ☆". Kirari speaks quite fast and tends to splash her speech with meaningless words in general, but those who know her best are "nyowa ☆", "Happy-Happy" and "Puu-Puu". Kirari is the tallest female character in THE iDOLM@STER, even taller than the Takagis and some of the male idols, and continues to grow taller after training. Kirari started at 182 cm, and grew to 183 cm in her next form. By the time she reached the SR + stage, she grew to a height of 185 cm. A communication in Starlight Stage has her claim that her height makes her anointed, and that is why she started wearing her infectiously cute clothes. However, she overcomes her indecision once she begins to grow up as an idol and prides herself on her height. She says she can grow even more with the love of her fans. About her size *Because it is extremely rare for Japanese native women to be so tall, Kirari has become popular among Japanese fans as a joke character, and she is common to see her depicted as a giantess in the art of fanatics. *Until Jiro Yamashita was introduced, she was actually the highest character in the series. Official gallery (only GTS thematic) Kirari SS SSR.png|POV KiraVividIC+.jpg|POV Kirari SR12.jpg|Para-GTS: interaction with a miniature city (mock-up). Kirari SR10.jpg|Behind she there is a mecha (obviously giant) with her same appearance. Kirari Moroboshi - Shiny Festa.jpg|Here it is mentioned that her size is 184cm, 1cm less than her final size Kirakirasrareplus.jpg|Para-GTS: If you notice, there is a miniature version of her on the cake. Reception... '...inside the GTS community' Her reception is null. Almost never mentioned to her within the community, in fact, only one fanart made by an artist related to the GTS community is known. On the other hand, other characters of the franchise are mentioned, being Anzu Futaba the most included in GTS fanarts. '...outside the GTS community' On the other hand, those who are not interested in the matter of the size difference, have made more references to this character than the GTS community itself as a giantess. For example: 'Granblue Fantasy' In that game they have dedicated a card to her as a giantess. The description says: She appears in 2 ways: 'Other artists not belonging to the GTS community' She is also perceived and parodied as a giantess, she has even had more acceptance as a GTS character outside the GTS community than inside it: 50505589 p2.jpg|Here the artist parodies her as a fantastic giant woman of 1.86 kilometers tall (mega-giantess). Growth rate = 1005 (aprox). 20151231092842020.jpg|Illustrated by the same artist who made the previously shown image. Trivia *She was the tallest character in the entire franchise of THE iDOLM@STER, being taller than the male characters. Now the tallest character in the franchise is Amehiko Kuzunoha (male). Sources *http://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Kirari_Moroboshi *https://gbf.wiki/Kirari_Moroboshi_(NPC) es:Moroboshi Kirari Category:Fictional character Category:17 years old Category:Anime